lovrina's confession
by Acting Captain Hatsune Miku
Summary: Lovrina was an ordinary girl, until she joined Cipher. It was after the fight with Greevil, that she would end up marrying the same guy that defeated him at Alker Harbor
1. Chapter 1

It was Thursday. Cipher had been defeated. My name is Lovrina, and that redheaded kid has been SO kind to me while I was in jail. Now that an Orre council judge has ordered my release. I'll tell that redheaded kid how I feel.

Pokemon HQ lab

Huh. Strange. There not here. Redheaded kid, Cutie Jovi. You here. Huh. What's this. "Dear Lovrina. We're at a Hatsune Miku concert. Your Ticket is on the desk in my room. Your future Husband, Michael." Hearing that, my heart swells. After getting the ticket, I look on my pokegear for the concert venue. Strange thing is, It's right next to Phenac City . I hop on my bike and pedal my way there. When I get there, Miku is just starting. He doesn't notice me at first but when I peck him on the cheek he turns and his eevee comes out. I think it's so cute, that I hug him for the whole concert. He then asks me if I needed a place to stay ( which, considering I was a former admin, was pretty easy. I ask jovi if she has "That" (That being my wedding dress.) Michael blushes when he sees me in that. I then propose to him. Being like, 10, I don't expect him to say yes. My Xtrasciever beeps and It's the elf in White, Celerian, Wisy, and Rien. Wisy and Rien are guards. Celerian is the judge. She says the wedding site will be Alker Harbor, in the land of Blue. She offers to take us there

Land of blue, Alker Harbor

It was nighttime. Jovi wasn't used to wintertime here, so she shivered, but I comforted her. Just then, Celerian told me and Michael to come up to her. She did the standard wedding procedures. But the real shocker was that she had Rouge Lipstick (The same kind that my partner, Miku uses.) When Celerian said "You may kiss the bride´ Miku was shocked. He kissed a former admin. When I released, he had one big lipstick

**Givem ' personality, I can imagine this happening in a future game. Not that I expect GAME FREAK to do so.**


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Lovrina, and me and the redheaded kid have just been married at alker harbor. Jovi was still cold, but then a strange girl appears out of a gate. Strange thing is, there's a record tape on her. She asks where the beach is . I know what this girl's trying to do,… She's trying to take my baby using a trick known in the tape records as being pioneered by May from Petalburg City. She changes into her yellow bikini right on the beach and gets in the water and crooks her middle finger like she wants MY hubby as her wife in the water with her. I ask her "Are you, by chance, the daughter of Norman and Caroline." She says yes. I go home and go get the best swimsuit I could find, which wasn't too hard. I chose a pink bikini with a floral design that someone named "Manaka Takane" bought for me. I go back to May and she looks shocked. Naps goes through the gate and asks for his sister. I notice him and kick his butt right back home. I say "Come on, baby. Let's go home."

**My place, 12:00**

After Celerian gives us a bite to eat, we return to my place. I give my baby a sniff for any chlorine, even though I knew beachwater didn't have chlorine in it. He checked out clean. I ask him if he wants to go to Towano City (he knows the place well.) Before I go, I brush my long pink hair and get in my Manaka cosplay, so as to blend in. and give Naps a warning, if he comes anywhere near us, I'll throw him in a jar.

**Towano City, High School, Tennis Court 3:00 PM**

My baby yells "Hey, Manaka. Over here." Just then, he feels someone grab him and 2 seconds later, he feels his lips get smashed in a kiss. While I'm making friends, he's still locked in it. When I turn around, I say, dropping my new coffee mug "H-Hey! What are you doing, It's me you want, not her. When the girl releases, I recognize her as the very same Manaka from the record tapes. I say " Whoa! Just before my baby can return to his wife, Manaka grabs and kisses him again, this time with him returning in Rouge Lipstick.


End file.
